


Algún día

by Tanisbarca



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Celts, Gen, POV First Person, Vikings, War Era
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-07
Updated: 2011-11-07
Packaged: 2017-10-25 20:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/274184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanisbarca/pseuds/Tanisbarca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Algún día sabrán quién soy. Ya verán. Tengo mucho tiempo por delante. POV Inglaterra. Época de incursiones vikingas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Algún día

De muy pequeño vivía en el bosque, hace tanto tiempo ya que apenas son imágenes difusas empañadas de verde y azul.

De vez en cuando vuelvo a esos sueños, que enseguida cambian a otros. Y me despierto en medio de una oscuridad agobiante que soy incapaz de deshacer. En la ciudad las calles son estrechas y las luces, internas. En ella conozco a todos y mi ser traspasa las puertas por siempre cerradas.

Viajo por todas las aldeas. Unos gorriones me acompañan en el recorrido de cada una de las casas y un gato negro aparece dormido en las sillas de madera. Es por eso que cuando me invitan a sentarme, sigo de largo. Tan solo oteando el horizonte en busca de más humo. Y fuego.

En todas ellas sucede lo mismo. Al unísono, los niños de pelo amarillo lloran sin cesar en el regazo de desconocidos, y los de pelo rojo los miran con cara triste. Yo llevo de la mano a los de pelo negro hasta la plaza central, porque ellos pertenecen a una familia que murió al luchar.

Siempre es igual, los estragos de una incursión. Pero siempre llego tarde y eso me enfurece. No puedo alcanzar la vela cuadrada de un barco con una flecha pero algún día, me digo, algún sabrán quién soy de verdad.


End file.
